


Seasons Lost

by AutumnFae



Series: The Time For Heros [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFae/pseuds/AutumnFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait- wait, hold on!” Wally interrupted Dick over the phone, seeming to need a moment to process the information that the bat had just told the speedster.</p><p>“So you're telling me... that this 12 year old little kid, was caught trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work in not beta read so let me know if you see any mistakes

_July 8th, 2012, 12:17 am_

_Wayne Manor, Gotham, NJ_

 

“Wait- wait, hold on!” Wally interrupted Dick over the phone, seeming to need a moment to process the information that the bat had just told the speedster.

“So you're telling me... that this **12 year old kid** , was caught trying to _steal the tires_ off the **_Batmobile?_** ” Wally’s voice asked in utter disbelief. Dick snorted as he could so easily imagine the gaping look he likely had at that moment.

“Not tried to, _succeeded_ , and he **would** have gotten away with three of them if he hadn’t gotten cocky and come back for the fourth.” Dick grinned as he glanced back at his computer screen. B had asked him to go through some arrest records dating between 2005-2009 to see if he could find a match for the locked up father this kid mentioned. So far he’s found 9 possible matches of adult males going by the kid's last name. He found that number goes down to 5 for those between 30-40 years of age, and then down to 3 if he took the kids caucasian/asian ethnicity into account.

“The classic criminal misstep! They always get caught returning to the scene of the crime…” Wally laughed, a sound that was immediately followed by the distinct crackling of the speedster tearing open a bag of chips. “How did he even steal them anyway?” He questioned before inhaling a mouthful of the snacks.

“Well,” the younger teen began as his fingers flew across his keyboard to send what he had found to Bruce.  “Batman had just put new tires on the batmobile the other night but he hadn’t finished redesigning the hub caps yet. The kid must have saw an opportunity and he took it.” Dick shrugged once he finished and sent the information.

“Yeah, an opportunity to steal from the freaking _Batman!_ Holly hell, not even full grown thugs are stupid enough to do that! And you’re saying this little punk just- what happened when the big bad bat found him? Bet that wiped the smirk off his face.” The 17 year old asked, completely enthralled by the epic tale.

Dick just grinned into the receiver, glad that his favorite redhead was as amused by the night's events as he was.  He nearly giggled as the memory of B and the boy’s conversation that he’d heard over the com link was played back in his mind. A delightfully hilarious exchange that he was more than happy to share with his best friend. Which he did, in dramatic detail.

From the ‘Batdad scowl’ that Bruce was undoubtedly sporting, judging by the parental authority that Dick had heard in his voice when he had confronted the kid, (Dick had been on the other end of that look to often to count now that he could know it by ear.) to the kid responded by point **_blank lying to Batman's face_**  without any sign of a quiver or shake in his voice, while all the while childishly hiding the very tire iron he’d been using to steal the tires behind his back. At this time Dick had to pause again to give Wally a moment to control his laughter.

“The balls on this kid!!” The redhead cackled over the line.

“No wait, it gets _better!_ ” the acrobat promised, unable to hide the mischievous grin in his voice. As, no sooner did Batman point out that the kid was blatantly lying to him, did the little runt decide to take action, by hurling the tire iron and likely all 75 pounds of himself directly into Batman's solar plexus. And while the padded under armour Bat’s wore was more than enough to protect him from any harm the strike could have caused, the surprise of the child taking such a swing at him did stun him for all of a good 3 seconds. This giving the boy time to run off with a head start.

“And while yelling, and I quote, _‘Try and catch me, you big boob!’_ ” Dick snickered as another burst of laughter erupted out of Wally, immediately followed by coughing and choking noises.

“Oh god, I think I just got soda up my nose.” he sniffed before cracking up in more giggles. Dick couldn’t help but join him, Wally’s adorable laugh being just too contagious. That and the fact that they weren’t the only one to get a good laugh out of this whole ordeal.

As, not even two hours ago, when Bruce had returned to find his batmobile tireless, Dick had heard Batman himself laughing his ass off in the middle of _Crime Ally_ of all places. And on the anniversary of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death to boot.

Yep, the anniversary of B’s parents death, the one day a year where get even the smallest honest smile out of Bruce what near impossible even with both Dick and Alfred’s combined efforts, and this kid got him full out laughing without even meaning too. Dick wishes even more now that he had been able to patrol tonight, because if he had he’s pretty sure he would have hugged the little punk.

Dick winced as he glanced down at his firmly wrapped ankle, which _still_ hadn’t quite finished healing from that hard tumble he took last week against Scarface and his goons. He had been planning to accompany B out on patrol tonight to keep him from getting too lost in his head as he had a habit of doing on such occasions, but because of the injury Bats benched him. Dick couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for not being able to be there for his mentor, as Dick only knew too well that anniversaries like these always hurt. He’d even called Babs to see if she might be able to help but found that she couldn’t patrol tonight either. Barbra was still keeping her identity as Batgirl a secret from her father and she couldn’t sneak out tonight without him noticing.

Which left Bats on his own for the night.

Well, physically at least…

Because despite B’s insistence that he’d be fine, Dick had decided to stay on the com link with him, if only  to keep him company on the patrol in some way, and he knew Bruce appreciated the presence even if the line had remained quiet for most the night.

That was until Batman’s giggle fit. Yes, The **Batman’s** _giggle fit_ , Dick can hardly believe that sentence either.

“So where’s the kid at now?” Wally asked, pulling him away from his thoughts. “On the bus to juvie or did the big guy give mercy just let his folks ground him forever?” His voice sounded a bit distorted like he’d been talking with his mouth full, again. Dick almost would have smiled at how predictable Wally was but instead found himself grimacing at the ugly truth of the kid’s situation.

“Neither, actually...” he sighed and he knew Wally understood what he meant when he heard the other stop chewing. Still, he continued. “Bruce found that the kid had been living on his own for over a year now. Mom dead and dad MIA as far as the kid told him. So, he decided against handing him over to Gordon or social services and instead took him to an orphanage.” He explained, “Fay Gunn’s School for Boys. It’s one of the good ones from what I’ve heard, especially with troubled youth.” At least, judging from what he’s found on the place so far, but hey, Bruce trusted it.

“And then I take it in a few years the kids gonna remarkably qualify for an ‘all expense paid Wayne assured education’?” Wally chuckled in an attempt to lighten to mood. Dick gladly took it, not wanting to dwell on the idea of lost parents any longer than necessary.

“Yep, most likely.And I'll have you know, those scholarships help allot more than you think. Especially for those kids out there who have _Super Villains_ for family. Keeps allot of them on the good side.” Dick defended with a shrug as he leaned back into his chair.

“I know, I know, but just because the kid’s education is taken care of, doesn’t mean said family is gonna turn away from crime. Captain Boomerang for one.” Wally jabbed lightly.

“Well that name alone is a crime.” Dick smiled as he jabbed right back.

“ _Well_ , we can’t all have cool names, _Nightwing_.” Dick could honestly hear the smirk in Wally’s voice as he said his new code name, and while he absolutely knew that the speedster didn’t mean anything by it, the way he said it still left Dick blushing and his stomach fluttering.

God it was so foolish, Dick knew, having these feelings. He know’s nothing will ever come from them, nothing good at least, but they just _wouldn’t_ go away. He’s even tried rationalizing with them; because Wally has been in a committed relationship with their team mate Artemis for months now, how in all his years of knowing him Wally has never so much as hinted to Dick, his very best friend, that he’s ever liked guys, and most importantly, Dick is Wally’s _very best friend_ and he could never risk ruining that over some stupid crush. And yet still, despite all the facts, they persist, the best he can do for now is ignore them.

“So how’s the new costume design going? Weren’t you planning on changing it up a bit?” Wally suddenly asked, distracting Dick from his thoughts.

Oh god, how long was he distracted? Was there a weird pause? Did Dick just make things awkward? Shitshitshit- gotta recover! Say something you idiot!

“Yeah!’ he blurted out with a wince, “I, uh, I decided to go back to the black design, keep it subtle, you know? Less visible in the dark. Though I might add a little more blue later or…” Great, now he’s rambling. That’s just perfect.

“I don’t know man, I still liked that first design with the v neck and the feathers.” Wally interrupted with a snort as if he hadn’t noticed Dick’s verbal stumble, and dear lord, if Dick had rolled his eyes any harder he’d have fallen out of his chair.

“That was a joke! I wasn’t _seriously_ considering **that** as a uniform, I only made that design for a laugh!” He defended himself with a disgruntled sigh. He couldn’t help but grin though, as after all, all things considered, everyone had taken his idea to change his hero identity very well.

Because Dick was older now, he’d even be 16 in a few months, and the team has only continued to grow. What with Tula and Garth joining after they had graduated from ‘aqua hogwarts’ as Wally liked to call it. Then, not long after, Wonder Woman finally gave into her younger sisters please and allowed Wonder Girl to join the team, who introduced herself as Donna Troy and she turned out to be pretty awesome. And of course, there was Bruce insisting Barbra to join after she refused to give up her cape and cowl when they found out she was running around fighting crime as Batgirl. With all these additions the team now reaches 12 members now, 13 if you counted Gar, though he was still a long way from ready for field work.

Seeing this, Kaldur had decided that it would be a good idea to better manage the growing group by training Dick to become a co-leader of their team. To give Dick the chance to step up and take on a role he was meant to have. And with that change, the acrobat decided that he’d change his identity as well. Because Robin had been their team mate, had been Dick’s childhood, and Nightwing would be both their leader and his own future. He also hoped that with this new position and his new look that he’d be able to distance himself from the Bat’s shadow. To be his own hero.

This didn’t mean that he was gonna stop patrolling with Batman, of course not, Gotham was still his home, Dick was still only 15, and Bruce, adopted or not, would always be a father to him. Only now, when they worked together, they’d be Batman and Nightwing. Still partners but, perhaps, on a more equal level.

“And honestly...” he added, “the costume wasn’t that bad.”

“Sure,” Wally giggled. “and Booster Gold is actually twenty-one.”

Dick let out a sudden burst of laughter before he found himself rolling his eyes again, but just about everyone does at the mention of the self proclaimed _‘Hero of the FutureTM’_.

“I still can’t believe they let him into the league…” The younger murmurs as he runs a hand over his face. Because seriously, ever since that egotistical show off swooped in out of nowhere a year ago and rescued the president (from a threat that Young Justice had been **perfectly** capable of handling, _thank you very much_ ) he had been nothing but a pain in the Leagues side ever since.

“I know right?” Wally cackled “I thought Uncle Barry was kidding when he told me! Though, I’m 85% percent sure it was a pure PR move since he’s so popular with the media and all.” The speedster suggested. A thought that, honestly, made allot of sense to Dick. Because as annoying and cringed worthy as he could be half the time, Booster did have a way with the press.

“And the other 15%?” Dick asks curiously.

“Blue Beetle asking really really nicely for them to let his BFF join their secret club.” Wally undoubtedly grinned. Dick could feel himself cracking up all over again.

“Well, at least they haven’t let Guy in yet, the league’s gotta keep some dignity.”

“Oh god! Could you imagine? To have Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, and Guy Gardner all on the same team… Bats would-! Wait-wait, hold on” Wally said as he pulled away from the phone. Dick could hear muffled talking between Wally and what sounded like his Aunt Iris.

His and his uncle's patrol had gone a little late (well, late for _Flash_ standards) so Wally was, unsurprisingly, spending the night at the Allans again. Not at all uncommon, especially during the summer, and if he wasn't crashing at their place he was likely at the mountain. Honestly, he was always on the go as Kid Flash in the summer, Dick doesn't know how the West keep up with their son at all.

Wally's muffled laugh ring across the line again before he returned to the phone, “Ok, so apparently Hal said he’d eat his ring before letting Guy into the League,” The young speedster snickered, "And Barry plans to hold him to it next year!"

Dick grinned and was about to respond when a faint knocking was heard on his door before it opened to reveal the kind aged face of the Wayne butler, Alfred Pennyworth. “Master Dick, I do believe that you have training with Mrs. Lance tomorrow morning. As such I highly suggest both you and master Wallace do head to bed soon.” the mustached butler told him.

Ah, looked like Black Canary didn't see a sprained ankle as a good enough reason to skip out on training. Still, Dick smiled and thanked him, promising to get off the phone and head to bed soon. Satisfied, the Butler nodded before taking his leave, likely heading back down to the batcave.

"Looks like I gotta go." Dick sighed, not quite wanting to break up their conversation so soon, but then again it was nearly 1am now, "See you tomorrow morning for team second breakfasts?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"Totally! Dude, do you think Megan will make those pancakes again? They were _so_ fluffy!" Walls gushed.

"They're Gars favorite so I'm sure she will, Kid Stomach." Dick smirked as he got up, flexed his ankle, and crossed the room to his bed side table. There he pulled out his phone charger to plug his phone into for the night.

“Alright!” The other cheered and Dick was about to hang up when- “Oh, and Dick? About the kid we were talking about earlier…” He quickly adds, his voice now taking up a more serious tone.

The younger paused before he raised the phone back to his ear, “Yeah? What about him?”

“He gonna be ok, you know that right?” Wally asks him with a sincere kindness, “Some nice family’s going to visit that orphanage, completely fall for the kid, and adopt him. That family’s gonna love him and he’ll be happy and safe and then one day he’s gonna win a ridiculous Wayne scholarship out of nowhere and his folks will be so proud of him.”

“I know.” Dick smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. Wally always seemed to pick up on what was troubling Dick, and then knew exactly what to say to help him. Having someone who knew him so well, someone he could trust with nearly every little thing, with the lives they lived, Dick didn't  want he'd do without his speedster.

 _'Though he's not yours.'_ a small voice told him, Dick ignore it immediately as he heard Wally speak again.

“What’s the kids name anyway?” Wally asked curiously and Dick found himself smiling again.

“Jason,” Dick replied “Jason Todd.”


End file.
